


Veridis Quo

by quaint_camera



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Androids, BDSM, Bigotry & Prejudice, Discrimination, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Friends With Benefits, Kink Exploration, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Relationship Negotiation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Repression, Spanking, Unconventional Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaint_camera/pseuds/quaint_camera
Summary: “I take it,” he continued, “that coupling with me would fulfill some need that you cannot fulfill with Commander Riker.”“Correct.” Troi blushed and immediately felt foolish for it. “And just what do you think that need is, Data?” She became aware of her heart pounding hard in her throat, and the suddenness of it took her breath away. The words came out teasing, vampy--the way they sometimes did, unintentionally, around Riker.





	1. Chapter 1

Data tilted his head, processing what Troi had just told him. “Counselor, I am uncertain why you have chosen to come to me when there are others on board--” Here he paused to rephrase. “Other humans who would be willing to satisfy your request. I am thinking particularly of Commander Riker, who has expressed interest in you on multiple occasions.”

“Yes, Data,” Troi agreed, amusement tinting her accent. “Will and I have a history, it’s true. But I’m seeking something different.” She smiled. “I thought it might also give you the chance to study more about human sexuality. Since, to my knowledge, you had only the one experience with Tasha while she was intoxicated.”

Data gazed back at her, his yellow eyes unblinking. “Is there a notable difference between human coupling when they are intoxicated versus while they are sober?”

Troi suppressed a laugh. “Yes, Data. Most humans are much more… uninhibited with their sexuality when they consume alcohol.”

“That had escaped my notice," Data said, sounding almost surprised. “Do you mean to imply, then, that my encounter with Tasha was an accident? A result of heightened arousal due to her intoxicated state, rather than any particular admiration for me?”

“No, Data, I didn’t mean to imply that at all. I don't mean to diminish your experience. Have you ever heard the saying ‘In vinos, veritas’?”

His eyes flickered back and forth as he accessed his internal database, and Troi could swear the faintest flash of satisfaction crossed his features. “Ah, yes. ‘In wine, truth.’”

“Exactly. Tasha was probably always attracted to you. Her intoxication just made it easier for her to act on it.”

“I see. And Commander Riker… he will not object to your request? I have observed that human males can be quite territorial.”

Troi giggled. “No, Data, trust me. Will understands. He and I have an arrangement, just as I’m seeking to make one with you. We don’t limit our satisfaction to only each other.”

Data’s eyebrows lifted. “Such an arrangement sounds more logical to me than the human concept of love.” Troi thought she could detect just the slightest bit of admiration in his voice. “I take it,” he continued, “that coupling with me would fulfill some need that you cannot fulfill with Commander Riker.”

“Correct.” Troi blushed and immediately felt foolish for it. “And just what do you think that need is, Data?” She became aware of her heart pounding hard in her throat, and the suddenness of it took her breath away. The words came out teasing, vampy--the way they sometimes did, unintentionally, around Riker.

Data's shoulders shrugged imperceptibly. “Perhaps you desire a program set exactly to your specifications, and Commander Riker is too… unpredictable. A theory,” he added.

She smiled vaguely, feeling an need to reassure him although she knew he didn’t need it.

He frowned. “But in human relationships, I have heard unpredictability often increases arousal.”

“Yes,” Troi conceded, "the unknown can be very exciting. But Data, haven’t you ever considered that you are a novelty yourself? You are the only android aboard the Enterprise, and the only one in existence as far as we know. You are incredibly valuable and unique, which makes the thought of sex with you very enticing to some humans.”

He leaned forward in his seat. “Why is that, Counselor? Please explain it to me. I wish to understand.”

“Well… You’d never get tired, or finish too soon. Or have trouble getting hard like a human male might. You’re also incredibly strong.” She blushed, hoping she didn’t need to spell out the implications of that one. “Not to mention your appearance. Your… unique skin and eye color can be very arousing, to the right person.”

Why was she speaking in this strange third-person narration? It would make little difference to Data if she just said “I,” yet she was obviously unwilling to--still too embarrassed of her own her desires, even as she stood here trying to broach the very subject! _Repressed._ As a Betazoid, the thought shamed her. Riker had been right.

“All true,” Data said. “But I cannot feel passion, which most humans find off-putting. They prefer reciprocity in their relationships-give and take, if you will. Because I cannot physically enjoy sex, they often feel as if they are taking something from me, when in fact I use the opportunity to further my own studies. I am able to conduct research and get to know certain crew members in a very different capacity--though the results are biased by the fact that I am an android, since I find it likely they would approach the sex act differently with me than with a fellow human. I have attempted to supplement the gaps in my knowledge by studying their erotic literature, but I will never truly know what the act is like for humans.”

_Whoa._

“Further, if certain humans find me attractive as you say they do, then I am forced to wonder why I have not had more sexual encounters. I know that humans typically refuse to form a long-term romantic link with me because I lack the ability to feel. That is because they assume, incorrectly, that I am unable to reciprocate. Because I do not meet human emotional standards, they view me as incomplete, and therefore feel it would be morally 'wrong,' or simply unfulfilling, to engage in a relationship with me. This is a cruel irony, because I am much more advanced than they are in many ways and could easily compensate for the perceived deficit in other areas.”

“Oh Data,” Troi sighed, loud and long.

“Counselor… is something wrong?” he asked, with almost human concern.

“Yes,” she said, swallowing past the lump j n her throat. "It's not right. It’s just… different forms of life, discovering them... it’s what we do here. It saddens me to think that the crew is treating you this way when that’s our mission. Humans can be so noble and high-idealed in their speech, yet so close-minded and prejudiced in practice. You are much more considerate than many humans I know. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a partner, and yet…” She shook her head. “It makes me feel sad for you, and very disappointed in them. And angry at myself, for not foreseeing this.”

“Thank you, Counselor. I appreciate your concern. But how can you blame yourself for _their_ shortcomings?”

“Now who’s psychoanalyzing who?” she laughed, wiping her watery eyes on her sleeve. “Data, I fear that… in a way… I'm just as bad as they are.” She admitted in a small voice, staring down at her hands.

“‘Just as bad’?” he parroted.

“I don’t want you to think this is…” She was having trouble meeting his eyes, and that wouldn’t do. She needed him to know she meant this, so with difficulty, she forced her chin up and shoulders back. “I don’t want you to think that my desire for you is a mere fetish. Or that I see you as just an android and not the total sum of the being called Data.”

“But Deanna…" He was puzzled. "I do not think you view me in this way. I have observed people with such prejudicial attitudes mispronouncing my name, calling me ‘robot,’ ‘Tin Man,’ and other such pejoratives. You, however, have been nothing but helpful and kind to me from my very first day aboard. In fact, you were the first to welcome me as an equal and as a friend. The fact that you desire to engage in coitus with an android... I know it is not solely because of this that you desire me. But it _is_ a part.”

For a long moment, Troi was speechless, both at the use of her first name, hearing her secret spoken of so blatantly, and the fact that he understood. He _knew!_ She swallowed hard.

Data tilted his head to the side in a way that Troi had always found adorable. “It also means that I am the only one who can make your fantasy a reality.” His face quirked, as if he was pleased at by the thought of being special, and just like that, Troi felt a little gush between her legs.

 _Oh God._ She squeezed them together, mortified at her own readiness, as his mellow voice went on:

“I find the prospect intriguing. I will accept the terms of your arrangement.”

At this, Troi let out a nervous laugh and grinned back helplessly.


	2. Chapter 2

 "You're awfully chipper this morning."

She jumped at the nearness of Riker's voice over her shoulder, then laughed, swatting at him weakly. "Yes," she replied, her eyes sparkling.

Riker folded his arms and took her in. Satisfied with whatever he saw, he gestured her inside. "Bridge," he ordered, and the turbolift lurched into motion. "So, I take it things went well with Commander Data last night."    

 " _Very_ ," Troi said, then blushed at how emphatically it came out.

Riker's brows shot up. "He must really be something if he's got _you_ flustered."

"He agreed to an arrangement not unlike ours," she said, side-stepping the subject. "Once a week."

"Wonderful," Riker said, smiling. "I'm happy for you, Deanna."

The lift stopped, but the doors didn't open, and that's when alarms sounded in her head.

Riker cornered her, his imposing physical bulk and presence filling her up, as they always did, until she was backed into the turbolift wall. His eyes travelled over her thick curls, the healthy glow in her cheeks; swept up and down her figure. She never tired of that gaze, the appreciation and awe and open _want,_ the rawness of the man. She let him look his fill.

He reached out and brushed her bottom lip gently with his thumb, gazed into the endless depths of those wide black eyes, peerless. She loved that about him--how he could fuck you with just his eyes, and how time seemed to stop when he did. 

As he bent closer, she hung on his words. "Just be sure you can handle us both," he breathed, with a warm, sexy chuckle that shot straight to her groin.

When he drew back, the same cocky smile that had made her fall in love with him in the first place was fixed on his face. He yanked her forward, hard, and delivered a smack on the ass that sent her reeling to the floor, both stunned and turned on. She had to take an extra minute in the lift to recover, panting into the empty air, shaky on her elbows.

Images of having Data the same night as one of her and Riker's "arrangements" flooded her mind. Still loose and dripping seed, she swung a leg over Data's and lifted up her sheer teddy; he slid right inside. Sheathed. Her head fell back, curls skimming the bed as he pumped into her. To be a conduit of pleasure for two beings--how divine. To be loved by both man and machine. Greedy, so greedy. Kissing Data passionately right after sucking off Riker, like she'd die if she didn't.

Riker would like that, knowing Data would have to taste his seed, see his marks, and know that he would have to be second if he wanted to have her. He was called Number One for a reason; he liked to be the best. And he would view this simply as a friendly competition, a little healthy sport, and she would be the one fucked-out, mindless with pleasure, by the end of it all. _If_ she let herself get carried away.

It was all too tempting, but Riker had to be messing with her head. Had he somehow known she wanted this even before she did? Or was it all coincidence, her body so on fire that the slightest suggestive thing he said became erotic? She didn't know, but she needed a date with her toys. Badly. 

She groaned, straightening her uniform and smoothing down her curls as she stood, then strode onto the Bridge like any other ordinary day. 


End file.
